


Cariño, eres la mas linda

by MistressOfObessions



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bart has the hots for Jaime, Drabble, M/M, Spanish title but English writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfObessions/pseuds/MistressOfObessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweetheart you are the prettiest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cariño, eres la mas linda

"Jaimeeeee~~" a certain speedster sped threw the watchtower 

The hispanic Male Groaned, that certain speedster Bart Allen was Driving him nuts 

"Jaime!" Bart waved  and he ran up to jaime and Jumped on him with a squeeze full tight hug, Jaime wasturning bluer than his jacket

"Killing. Me.bart.." bart noticed and let go "sorry." With a innocent tone wally snickered behind them as so did nightwing trying to stay the cool Leader, "Esse..." jaime rubbed the back of his head

Bart smiled "so um..do you wanna go hang out?"

Jaime Twitched "Ahh well esse you see i ..."

Nightwing smiled "Ay go ahead me and wally will do you're mission for you."

"I uhh well..."

Wally gave jaime the 'You hurt him I hurt you glare''

Jaime hesitantly "I sure esse lets go to the park." Wally smiled

And they were out of there in a minute,

The park was filled with kids adults and Boyfriends and Girlfriends, Jaime and bart sat silently on the bench looking at both different sides but them, 

"So.." bart started blushing a little 

Jaime looked at Bart "hmm?"

Bart Bit his lip, "ireallylikeyou."

"Bart, Speed talk man, slow down esse."

Hesitantly, Bart Quickly Kissed Jaime on the lips

Jaime paused a moment, 'Bart kissed me..' 

"Bart..."

"I'msorry!" And bart sped off  

"Bart wait!" Jaime sighed  and went after the speedster 

While bart was running he didn't noticed that he banged in to a wall fallen backwards on his head "ow."

Blue beetle, quickly flew to bart seeing as bart was laying on the ground. 

"Bart! Hermano..." 

Bart quickly got up he was going to run again but Blue caught his arm in time "Hermano...look at me"

Bart looked at jaime slowly 

Jaime kissed Him. Bart's eyes were wide but he kissed back,

After two minutes of kissing, they broke apart  bart blushed 

Hesitantly "Y-you're not r-rejecting me?"

Jaime held bart tightly jaime blushed "N-no.."

Again "N-no never"

'Cariño, eres la  mas linda, i ever met.'

Bart smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Cariño, eres la mas linda means you are the "Sweetheart you are the Prettiest." If you haven't found out yet.


End file.
